Sometimes Things Must Change
by Naire
Summary: Kelly Bruno had the perfect life..sorta. Her school life rocks, But her homelife is the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into Middle Earth? Maybe Mary sue...dunno
1. Chapter One

Title: Somethings Need To Change.

Rating: Pg - May turn into Pg-13 in the future

Pairings: Haldir/OC

Summary: Kelly Bruno has the perfect life..well almost. Her schoollife rocks, she has friends, perfect grades, heck, she even has perfect looks. But her home life is exactly the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into ME?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own no one and nothing except for Kelly Bruno and a few minor characters.

Chapter One - The Perfect Life

* * *

Kelly Bruno walked slowly as she entered her highschool. Everytime she came to school it seemed as if she was entering a whole new world. A world where she, Kelly Bruno, could act like a teenager instead of an adult.

"Kelly!" Kelly looked at her best friend and smiled as if she didnt have a care in the world. A lie she told/displayed everyday. Jaina had been her friend for 4 years. Jaina was a girl of average height, with black hair and blue eyes. She was a very pretty girl, but almost no one in their highschool could even hope to be compared to Kelly. Kelly was a bit taller than Jaina, she had long blonde hair that nearly reached her waist, she was very slim, and had green eyes.

You guessed it, Kelly Bruno was one of the most popular girls in school. In fact, she was THE most popular girl in school. And not just for her looks either. In every subject she got straight A's. She had great manners, she was kind to everyone, not just her friends. She also never wore revealing clothes. Even though Jaina always pushed her to do so. She always said that Kelly should not be ashamed to show off her great figure. But Kelly never liked the idea and thought it was disgusting how the girls in her school wore such revealing clothes. So she never did. She was everyone's role model, both girls and boys.

"Kelly?" Jaina asked, trying to get her friends attention.

Kelly looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking, you've read those books I lent you right?" She asked as they walked to their homeroom.

"Yeah, the Lord of the Rings ones?"

Jaina nodded. "Yeah those ones. So did you like them? Who was your favourite character?"

Kelly shrugged. "It was alright, a bit difficult to understand though. As for my favourite character.." She glanced at Jaina. "It was not Legolas."

Jainas mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! Are you kidding?! Man, didnt you watch those DVD's I bought you for Christmas?" She exclaimed as she and Kelly entered their homeroom and went to their desks.

Kelly dumped her backpack on the floor, sat down and turned to Jaina. "As a matter of fact I did. And I still dont like Legolas as much as you do. I mean come on, sure, Orlando Bloom is really cute, but I personally think thats it."

Jaina sighed. "Ok, so who IS your favourite character....or do I want to know?"

"Hmm....well I guess I'll tell you, my favourite character is .. Haldir" Kelly raised her hands. "Now just wait. Let me explain. Legolas is to stinking popular, its so not funny anymore!! I think Haldir, is great, and cute as well. Also, I feel like writing Peter Jackson a letter and telling him a thing or two."

Jaina frowned. "Why?"

Kelly rubbed her temples. "Didnt you read the books?" She asked. Jaina shook her head slowly. "You didnt? You practically forced me to read them, and YOU haven't even read them!?"

"Well see..." Jaina shrugged. "I just watched the movies."

Kaelly sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. Lets move on and try and ignore the fact that your just lied to me. And since you havent read the books, let me enlighten you, dear friend of mine." Kelly paused. "Haldir doesnt die in the books. He dies in The Two Towers movie..............but not in the books!!!! Peter Jackson killed him off for no reason!" Kelly slumped in her chair. "I'm sooo mad....."

"Alright class." Mr. Marsh said as he walked into the classroom, interrupting Kelly's ranting. "We have one busy day ahead of us." Everyone but Kelly groaned. She smiled slightly as she sat back in her chair and waited for attendance to start.

Well Mr. Marsh was right, it was a very busy day. Kelly and Jaina didn't get another chance to talk until they were walking on their way home. Their conversation of course, turned to Haldir and Legolas.

"I just don't get it...Haldir." Jaina shook her head. "I mean come on Kelly, He's UGLY!!"

Kelly hit Jaina on the arm. "Oh be quiet. I like him better than Legolas so what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Its just strange I guess." They stopped at a fork in the road. Kellys house was on the left fork, while Jainas house was on the right fork. Jaina turned to Kelly. "Well I guess this is where I leave you. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to your house?"

Kelly shook her head. She never did let Jaina walk her home. She didn't quite understand why, but most of it had to do with her family. She forced a smile. "No Jaina, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Jaina nodded. "Sure, same place same time. Thank the lord its Friday!!" Jaina yelled as she ran to her house doing an Indian war cry.

Kelly smiled at her friend as she went down her own street. Her life wasn't really that bad. Though she may be a popular gal in school, her homelife wasn't exactly great. her father had died in a car accident over 7 years ago, when she was 9. Her mother, upset and heartbroken, turned to drinking and taking drugs, hardly ever being home. Kellys older sister, Mary, who was 25, had left the house when she turned 20, getting married and having kids of her own. She barely ever visited them. Kelly also had a younger brother, Ryan, who was 12. It was up to Kelly to raise him. She had taken the role of mother when she was 9 years old, and had tried her best to keep the house clean, watch over her younger brother and do good in school at the same time.

She had been doing a good job until now. Her brother was entering the preteen stage, and wanted everything his way. Being only 16, Kelly wasn't sure how to deal with this, so she had begun to ground him and give him more chores than usual. It seems to have been working for now.

Kelly sighed as she entered the house to her mothers shout. She was going to go and look for who she was shouting at when her younger brother ran to her and hid behind her legs.

"What's going on Ryan?" She asked, looking down at him suspiciously.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "I was cleaning out the fridge and ice box like you told me to do." Kelly nodded. She had given him those extra chores for mouthing off at her the other day. "And I accidentally dropped mum's bottles of ...well whatever she drinks. She came into the kitchen while I was cleaning it up, and got all mad and threatened to beat me black and blue.." He glanced at the kitchen door. "You wont let her...right Kelly?"

Kelly rubbed her temples before she smiled down at Ryan. "Course not. Here's what I want you to do, go and work on your room instead of the chores I gave you, and I'll finish the kitchen and take care of mum alright?" Ryan nodded and ran to his room like a scared rabbit.

Kelly set her backpack down on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She was met by her mother who had a broom in her hand.

"Where's that little brat?" She asked as she looked around wildy, Kelly held her breath as the smell of alchohol met her nostrils. Her mother apparently had been drinking again. "Where is he girl? I'll kill him for breaking my bottles!" She screeched.

Kelly stood in front of her mothers path to the stairs, where her brother's room was located. "Mum, listen, your drunk, and not in your right mind. I want you to put that broom down, and go take a nap." Kelly said softly, not wanting to stir her mother up.

Her mother, whose name was Laura, looked at her with squinted eyes. "What did you say to me?"

"Go and take a nap."

"Are you bossing me around girl?" Laura asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No..." She ducked as her mother whirled the broom above her head.

Her mother began to hit her with the broom. "Now your calling me a liar?" She yelled. "How dare you. I raised you, you little brat. I put food in your belly..."

Kelly grabbed the broom and yanked it from her mothers grip. She stared at her for a moment. "No you didn't. You didn't do anything. Father did, he raised and fed me. You didn't raise me. You just spent his money!! Now go take a nap!" She yelled.

Laura looked at her for a moment, almost saying something but stopped, and did as she was told.

Kelly put the broom back in its place and slowly made her way to her brothers room. When she entered, she saw Ryan on his bed..under the covers. She slowly walked up to the bed and took the covers off. "Ryan? Hey, its over, its alright now."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He smiled slightly, but it soon vanished as he looked at her forehead. "You're bleeding..."

Kelly's hand flew to her forehead as she tenderly touched a cut she must have gotten from the broom. She brought her hand down to see it had some blood on it. She looked back at her brothers worried face. "Its ok, its just a small cut, nothing serious."

Ryan looked as if he didn't believe her, but nodded anyway as he moved to sit on her lap. Even though he was 12, he still liked to sit on Kelly's lap, he felt safe there. Kelly put her arms around her younger brother and rested her head ontop of his.

"Kelly?"

"Hm?"

"When are we going to move?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I keep forgetting."

Kelly chuckled slightly. "In two years, when I turn 18. then we can move away from here. We'll have a big house, a pool and everything. You'll be 14 by then."

Ryan nodded. "that sounds good."

Kelly stood up as she put the covers over Ryan. "Yes, it does sound good huh? Well it's time for bed right now. I'll see you in the morning alright?"

Ryan nodded sleepily as Kelly walked out of her brothers room and shut the door. She sighed as she walked to her room. She hoped they could move at 18. She had been saving for an apartment for a long time, but so far, she only had half the amount she needed. Without a sound Kelly opened her door and layed on her bed. She knew she had homework to do, but decided to do it the next day.

Without another thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well first of all, thanks for reading my story. This is my first Lotr fanfic, so please just bear with me. Haldir will be introduced in the next chapter, or the one right after ward.

Remember, please read and REVIEW!!!

Naire


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Somethings Need To Change.

Rating: Pg - May turn into Pg-13 in the future

Pairings: Haldir/OC

Summary: Kelly Bruno has the perfect life..well almost. Her school life rocks, she has friends, perfect grades, heck, she even has perfect looks. But her home life is exactly the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into ME?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own no one and nothing except for Kelly Bruno and a few minor characters.

**To My Reviewers:**

**Anarya Of Lorien**: Thank you, and I will definitely take your advice..

**Soccer-Bitch and draegon of fire:** Thank you, and here is your update! I apologize for the slight delay.

**Rachael:** Thank you. I have always thought the first chapter was always the hardest to write. And yes, I was quite aware that this storyline has been done numerous of times, but as my first Lotr fanfic, I thought it would be a bit easier if I did it. I have thought long and hard, and yes, I have several twists and stuff that I haven't seen in any other fanfic as of yet (tho I haven't read them all, so I'm sure someone has it somewhere) And hopefully people will like it. If not, it will be ok, considering its only my first fanfic.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

* * *

Chapter Two

Kelly woke up bright and early as she did most days. Even though it was a Saturday, she still woke up at about 6am. Kelly groaned as she mad herself get out of bed. It wasn't like she WANTED to get up at this time. It was just a habit.

Kelly sighed as she slumped down stairs, stopping at Ryans bedroom to make sure he was still asleep, which he was. As Kelly did most mornings, she made her way to kitchen and began to make breakfast for herself and Ryan. She always made sure to make a little bit extra in case her mother decided to join them, but that rarely happened.

"'Morning Kel." Murmured a sleepy voice behind her.

Kelly smiled slightly as she saw Ryan leaning against the door, rubbing his eyes. "Good Morning sleepy-head." She greeted him as she turned back to cooking pancakes.

"How long have you been awake?" Ryan asked as he got himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

"Not too long." Kelly replied. She dished out the pancakes and placed one plate in front of Ryan, and the other in front of her. Then she sat down and began to eat. "Did you sleep well Hun?"

Ryan bit his lip as he swallowed what was in his mouth, he slowly shook his head. "Not really."

Kelly set her fork down and studied her younger sibling. "Why not?"

"Nightmares really..." Came the quiet answer.

Kelly was about to say something else, but the phone rang. Kelly sighed as she stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kelly?"

"Hey Jaina, whats up?" Kelly said, recognizing the voice n the other line.

"Well not too much. Are we still on for today?" Jaina asked.

Kelly glanced at Ryan before answering. "We sure are. But hey, would you mind to much if I asked Ryan to come along, he seems kinda down today." She asked Jaina, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. Does he wanna come?"

Kelly chuckled. "I don't know, it me ask." Kelly covered the mouthpiece as she got Ryans attention. "Hey Ryan. Jaina and I are going to go to the mall, you wanna come?"

Kelly smiled as she saw Ryans eyes light up like a Christmas tree as he nodded his head. "Yep, he diffidently wants to come." She said returned the mouthpiece to her mouth.

"Great, well I'll see you guys in an hour than." Jaina said before she hung up.

Kelly hung up then walked over to her brother. "Ryan, listen. When we meet up with Jaina, I want you to do me a favour ok?"

"Sure. What is it?" Ryan asked.

Kelly paused for a second before continuing. "Well, see just try not to mention anything about mum ok?"

Ryan frowned a bit, but nodded.

Kelly smiled as she gave her brother a hug. "Thanks. Now you better go get ready, we leave in 30 minutes."

Ryan nodded as he raced to his room. Kelly smiled as she turned back to her breakfast.

A two hours later Kelly, Ryan and Jaina were walking around the mall, window-shopping. Because they all had different interests, instead of arguing for hours over which store to go into next, they had decided to take turns. For Ryans choice, he had chosen the toyshop. Then Jaina had chosen the Lotr store, and then Kelly took forever, but FINALLY decided on going into the jewelry shop, which of course made Ryan and Jaina groan. Kelly just grinned at them.

"Oh shush it you two. I didn't complain about your choices." She said.

Jaina snorted. "Well of course you didn't complain about mine. The whole time we were in that shop you were googling over Haldir pictures!." Jaina said loudly.

Kelly blushed a bit as several people turned to look at her. She gently swatted Jaina behind the head. "Shut up!"

They all laughed as they entered the Jewlwery shop. Jaina deiced to fib about why they were there. So she goes up to one of the ladies that worked there and pointed to Kelly as she said. "My friend over there is getting married in two days. Her fiancée hasn't bought her a ring yet, and told her that she could decide. Could you please help her?"

The woman looked at Jaina a bit weirdly as she took a glance at Kelly, noticing how young she looked, but didn't say anything. After all, it wasn't her place to ask, just to sell stuff. She walked over to Kelly and began to show her all the most expensive Rings they had. Kelly almost burst into laughter when she found out what Jaina said.

After a few moments of jesting with the lady, Kelly looked around and noticed that Ryan was at a bubble gum machine. "Hey buddy, whats up?"

Ryan looked up at Kelly. "Not much, just wishing I had one of those gums."

"Didn't you bring a dollar with you?" Kelly asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah...but I lost it!"

Kelly sighed as she looked around, trying to spot the dollar bill anywhere. It wasn't much hope that the bill was still on the floor. But she looked anyways. About 2 minutes later, to her amazement, she actually found it. Right by the door. Kelly grinned as she grabbed the bill and stood up, calling Ryans name. "Hey Ryan look what I found!"

Ryans face lit up for the second time that day, but for some reason changed into alarm. Kelly was about to ask why, but found out for herself as she felt a rough arm wrap itself around her neck and something cold pressed against her left temple.

"No body move!" A gruff voice behind her commanded. "Everyone on the floor now, or the girl dies.!"

Kelly's eyes widened as she realized the man was holding a gun to her head. She shut her eyes for a moment to try and keep calm. When she opened them, she was met with Jaina, and Ryan's panicked faces. Kelly smiled slightly to try and give them courage, but that wasn't easy, considering she felt really faint as it was.

"I want all the jewelry in this bag now!" the man hollered as he threw a canvas like bag to one of the people who worked there. The lady hesitated for a moment, but quickly made up her mind to obey the man when Kelly let out a hiss when the man put more pressure around her neck.

Kelly started to feel light headed, she wasn't sure why though. Everything around her began to slowly go black. She fought to clear her vision, for Ryan and Jaina's sake, but today just wasn't her lucky day.

Everyone in the store gasped as they watched Kelly Bruno slump against the man in a dead faint.

* * *

**A/N:** I once again apologize for the delay, and also for the lack of Haldir, but please be patient. I understand this chapter was far from great, but the next one will hopefully be better.

Please don't forget to review!

Thank you!

Naire


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Somethings Need To Change.

Rating: Pg - May turn into Pg-13 in the future

Pairings: Haldir/OC

Summary: Kelly Bruno has the perfect life..well almost. Her schoollife rocks, she has friends, perfect grades, heck, she even has perfect looks. But her home life is exactly the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into ME?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own no one and nothing except for Kelly Bruno and a few minor characters.

Reveiwers Corner:

**R E Rakel:** I'm glad you thought it was good. Actually I hadn't even thought about Ryan to be honest, but that is a very good idea, and I am going to do that. I can't believe I didn't think about that!! Well Haldir is in this chapter, not much, but he is in it! Lol. Oh and don't worry, its going to take them sometime to get to even like each let alone fall in love. I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can and not have them fall in love the minute they see each other if you know what I mean. Oh yeah, that was accident (about the exclamation marks and periods) I tend to write a lot very late like at 3am, since I work so sometimes my brain isn't fully functional. But I will correct that. Thanks again.

**Loveroflegolas:** Thank you!

**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks and here's your update.

**Untouchable1400:** Yeah, I have noticed that a couple of the reviews wanted more Ryan, or was worried about him. I had originally thought about putting him in ME, but as I made my plot outlines I found out it would complicate a lot of the things I wanted to add. So I had to forget that idea. However I will be flipping back to earth every now and again so you can see what happening to him.

**Dreagon-fire:** Hehe. Well as to the question about whether this is in her mind or not...that my friend is something that you are going to have to try and figure out for your self! I can't tell you yet, sorry. But you will find out soon enough. I apologize for the spelling! Oh don't worry, I can assure you that wont fall in love in five minutes. Yeah, I was aware of their feelings towards humans, thanks for reminding me. And Haldir is going to be against them, as you'll soon see. As I said before, I wasn't actually going to add anymore Ryan for awhile, but you guys changed my mind quite quickly about that!!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!**

Oh and because I do not want to butcher the Elvish language, when you see these "[]' that means they are speaking in elvish!

**Chapter Three**

Kelly groaned as she woke up to the sound of birds. She didn't want to wake up. She had a headache, and for once she just wanted to sleep in past 6 am. But like usual, Kelly decided to force herself awake. Slowly she opened her eyes. As she got out of her bed, she realized that this wasn't her room. Kelly frowned as she tried to remember what happened last.

She remembered going to the mall with Ryan and Jaina, then she remembered the man grabbing her of all people and putting a gun to her head. Then everything was black. Kelly groaned again as her head began to throb. She didn't understand how she had gotten into this room, unless the police had come and arrested the man...Kelly shook her head slightly.

First thing was first, she had to get out of this weird looking room. She slowly walked towards the door, trying not to 'disturb' her headache anymore. As she walked through the doorway what she saw made her gasp. She had to be at least four flights of stairs..in some sort of tree house. Kelly looked around with wide eyes and realized there were tons, of more tree house things.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Tutu." She murmured to no one unparticular. Kelly drew in long steady breaths. She was really high. She wasn't afraid of heights..but this was HIGH! And there was nothing to protect her..not even a railing.

Kelly began to take a step backward, but suddenly stopped when she felt something pointy lodge itself into her back. She stiffened as she slowly turned around. For the second time that day Kelly gasped. She didn't know what she had expected to see, but certainly not this. Standing before her, holding her at arrow point, was an elf. And not any elf..it was Haldir. She felt like asking for his autograph, but decided against it when she took a second glance at his facial expression, which was anything but nice.

[Who are you? Friend or Foe?] He asked in a strange language.

Kelly just frowned. She had no idea what he just said. She guessed it was Elvish, but that little bit of knowledge did her little good. "Excuse me?"

[I said who are you? Friend or Foe?] Haldir repeated, a bit hesitantly this time. When he saw Kellys bewildered expression he frowned slightly and tried a different tract. "Do you not speak elvish?" He asked in English.

Kelly shook her head. "No, only English."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, but didn't lower his bow. He tried his question again, but this time in Enlish. "Who are you? And where do you hail from?" He asked with a tone that demanded respect.

Kelly swallowed a bit as her mind began to race. She knew she couldn't say she was from Earth, that would be ubsurb..well to them anyway. "My name is Kelly Bruno..and I hail from..from Gondor."

Haldir raised an eyebrow as he lowered his bow and arrow ever so slightly. "Gondor? What business brings you to Lorien, human?" he asked.

Kelly's mouth dropped open. SHE was in LORIEN?! As in Lord of the Rings Lorien. "Lorien!? This is Lorien?!" She exclaimed.

It was obviously not the answer Haldir was looking for, for he raised his bow right away. Kelly raised her hands up in surrender. "Whoa whoa! Please calm down sir. I did not mean to offend you in any way." Kelly said as her mind began to make up a story so to try and calm the elf down. "Listen, its like this. I was riding from the White City on my house Algo, and there was a frightful storm. We were delayed for several days, and I lost all sense of direction. I was on my way to Rivendell, to speak to the Lord Elrond. I guess at one point I must have fallen asleep on my horse, for I woke up in that room. How I got in there, I have no idea." She said quickly, praying that the elf would believe her.

Haldir stood stiff for a few moments, trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth or not. If she was lying, she was doing a very good job of it. Haldir sighed as he slowly lowered his bow. He would take her to the Lady. If she was lying, the Lady would know.

"My name is Haldir. I am the Marchwarden of Lorien." Haldir said in the same tone. "I do not know if you speak the truth, but I will take you to the Lady of the Wood, she will give me further instructions."

Kelly nodded. It was the best she could have hoped for. At least he didn't shoot her right away. With a soft sigh Kelly began to follow Haldir as he made his way through the outskirts of Lorien.

Haldirs Point of View

Haldir lead the way. He didn't know what to make of the girl behind of him. He was confused how a young girl such as her could make her way all the way from Gondor. But she didn't seem like an outlander. She knew all the names and stuff that only a Gondorian would know.

Haldir shook his head slightly. It wasn't very often the March Warden was confused. He didn't like that feeling, not one bit. Haldir glanced behind him, and saw that Kelly was begining to lag behind, so he slowed his quick pace. Humans. How pathitic. They had been walking for an hour or more, he was surprised the girl had made it this far. The path to the city wasn't exactly easy. There were hills, tree trunks, and rivers to cross.

Finally though, after two hours of trekking the forest they made it to their destination. Haldir stopped and turned around to study the girl. He could tell she was exhausted, though she was doing her best to hide it.

"You will wait here. I'll let the Lady know we are here." Haldir said. Without waiting for her reply he turned and walked into a large room where Galadriel was already waiting.

[My Lady.] Haldir said as he bowed down.

Galadrial smiled and nodded at him. [Good Morning March Warden. What brings you here?] she asked.

Haldir knew she already knew about the girl, but decided to humor her. Besides, no one argued with the Lady. [I found a girl in one of the talens near the border. She is not an elf, but a human. She says she hails from Gondor, yet I do not know whether she is telling the thuth, or a well conceived lie.]

Galadriel nodded slowly. [Very well then, bring her in.]

Haldir nodded and walked out. He found Kelly sitting on the ground messing around with a blade of grass. "The Lady will see you now." He said.

Kelly stood up and swallowed. There was no hiding how nervous she was. She had read and seen the lady in the Lord of the Rings movies and books, and she was very nervous.

Haldir of course noticed this. "If you speak the truth, there is nothing to be afraid of." He said coldly before turning around and reentering the room.

Kellys point of View

Kelly stared after Haldir for a few moments. She was amazed he had touched her, let alone spoke to her without giving a command. She shrugged it off quickly though and followed him into the room. In the middle of the room stood Galadriel. She looked just like Cate Blanchett. Yes even more beautiful than Kelly remembered.

Galadriel nodded her head in Haldir's direction, dismissing him silently. She then turned to the slightly frightened girl who stood in front of her.

"What is your name, and where do you hail from, child?" She asked.

Kelly blinked. "uh..oh. My name is Kelly Bruno, and I hail from Gondor." She replied as smoothly as possible.

Galadriel showed no facial expression, but she knew the girl was lying. Not about her name, just where she hailed from. Slowly Galadriel reached in Kellys mind, and looked around.

Kelly blinked as she felt a strange presence in the back of her mind. She knew it was probably Galadriel..but it still freaked her out. Kelly took deep breaths, trying to relax. Suddenly the presence was gone, and Galadriel began to speak.

"You, Kelly Bruno are from another place..another planet even. Someplace called..Earth." Galadriel began.

Kelly's mouth dropped open. "How did you...How did I get here?"

Galadriel raised her hand for silence then continuing. "That I do not know. You were not brought her on accident, but for a reason. You know of our futures. And you are going to have to choose."

Kelly frowned. "Choose what?"

"Choose what you want to change.." Galadriel said. "You have come in Dark Times. There will be many tradegys. You have been brought here to change one, and only one tradegy. If it be a death, a misleading figure, or nothing, will be up to you."

Kelly closed her eyes. Great. Now what the heck was she going to choose. Laot of things were going to happen. She opened her eyes. "But how will I know when the time has come for me too choose?"

Galadriel smiled slightly. "You will know, when the time comes. Until then however, you will stay in Lorien. You will be taught how to use a bow and arrow, along with a sword. You will also be taught how to ride a horse.." Galadriel paused. "And one more thing child. What ever you do, you are not to tell anyone about this. As far as anyone else is concerned, you are Kelly Bruno of Gondor. Do you understand?"

Kelly nodded solemnly.

"Very well. I will have Haldir escort you to your new room. You will stay there until further notice." Haldir walked into the room right at the moment and motioned for Kelly to follow him. She did so without a word.

Kelly followed Haldir around the city, trying to get a feel for it. She loved the way everything was layed out. The way the 'talens' were and everything. She wished she could stya here forever. Kelly chuckled. Maybe she could.

Kelly looked up and found Haldir looking at her a little weird before he turned and pointed to a ladder that led up one of the trees. "This is going to be your room. Can you get up there by yourself?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. What did he think she was? A child? Of course she could get up there by herself. Duh. And she did. When she got at the top she looked down and saw that haldir hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Haldir shook his head. "No. I have other duties I must attend to. You will stay in your talen until the Lady says otherwise. Meals and such will be brought to you." And without another word he turned around and walked away.

Kelly's mouth dropped open. What a brat. He could have been at least a little more nice then that. She sighed. He wasn't anything like she had hoped for. Oh well. She had only been here for a couple hours. Kelly shook her head and walked into her new room. She didn't even bother to look around, she just headed straight for the bed, or what ever it was. She was dead tired.

**ON EARTH**

Ryan gasped along with everyone else when he saw his sister slump against the man who was holding her. The man looked more surprised than anyone, but rolled his eyes and murmured something about women. He turned around and noticed that lady that he had told to get the jewelry was just standing there. He lifted Kelly up and cocked his gun.

"Don't get any ideas! Just because she's fainted doesn't mean I cant kill her!! Now get the stuff...MOVE!" He bellowed.

The lady did as she was told, and gather as many pieces of jewlery she could possibly fit into the large canvas bag. When she was done she glared at the man as she handed it over. The man took the bag greedily, then turned and ran out of the store, leaving Kelly to fall face first onto the floor with a sickening thud.

As soon as the man had gone Ryan ran over to Kelly and knelt beside her. He gently rolled her over and nearly fainted him self when he saw a deep gash on her forehead from her fall. He gently wiped away some of the blood with his hand. "Kelly?" he whispered softly. "Kelly...are you alright? Wake up..please wake up Kelly...I need you.."

Jaina knelt down beside Ryan and checked Kelly's pulse. She frowned then checked her breathing. Jaina swallowed when she realized that Kelly wasn't breathing at all. She looked up at all the concerned faces and pointed to one of the men. "Do you know CPR?" She asked. The man shook his head sadly. Jaina looked around. "Does ANYONE know CPR!?" She yelled. After a moment of silence a young man about 18 walked over. He turned to one of his friends and told them to call 911 then knelt beside Jaina.

"I know CPR, My name is Jack." He said. Jaina nodded and without a word they began administering CPR to Kelly. Jaina breathed in her mouth as Jack pumped her chest.

Ryan was still kneeling silently beside Jaina. He had begun to cry softly as he realized his only sister might die. He didn't think he could live without her. Especially with his mother. He shook his head as he decided not to think about that possibility. She was going to live. She had to live.

Jaina nearly cried with relief when she head Kelly cough and begin to breathe on her own. It was short shallow breaths, but at least she was breathing. Jaina looked up as she heard the sirens of an ambulance and police cars.

A policeman walked up to Jack and began to speak to him softly. When he was finished Jack nodded and turned to Ryan. "We need to move. The paramedics need room to work on your friend."

Ryan shook his head. He didn't want to leave his sisters side. Jack sighed and stood up and genlty but firmly grbbed Ryan and pulled over to the side. Ryan began to struggle, but stopped when he noticed that Jaina was following without a word.

Ryan looked at his sister and saw that they already had her on a stretcher and were putting a mask on her to help her breath. Then they began to load her into the ambulance. At this point Ryan began to struggle more. He looked up at Jack who was still holding him.

"Let me go, I have to go with her!"

Jack sighed but shook his head. "I cant. They won't let you see her for an hour. Then you can go, but right now you have to let them work."

Ryan heard the ambulance doors shut and began to go hysterical screaming and crying that he needed to be with his sister, and asking Kelly to come back. Everyone in the store had tears in their eyes, even some of the men.

Ryan watched with tear-blurred vision as the ambulance that held his sister disappeared.

**A/N:** Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. It took me awhile to figure out what I was going to do for the shop, since I hadn't planned that earlier. But for all of you that were worried about Ryan, don't worry, they will be more of him, this I promise!

Well until next time, please REVIEW!!

Thanks

Naire


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Title: Somethings Need To Change. 

Rating: Pg - May turn into Pg-13 in the future

Pairings: Haldir/OC

Summary: Kelly Bruno has the perfect life..well almost. Her schoollife rocks, she has friends, perfect grades, heck, she even has perfect looks. But her home life is exactly the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into ME?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own no one and nothing except for Kelly Bruno and a few minor characters. 

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Soccer-Bitch:** Thanks! 

**R E Rakel:** WOW. That is one long review! Which is great of course!! LOL! Well you will see if she dies or not, I promise it will be in the story. I can't just end the story and not tell you! Oooohhh, so THAT'S a marysue. I have always wondered what a marysue was. Well I'm glad far it isn't one, and hopefully it will stay like that. I agree, Haldir is pretty stiff. There will be humor, at some point anyways. Not sure where just yet. Thank you so much for all of you ideas!! I will use some, not all, but a couple. Such as the self-absorbed elleths. I actually hadn't thought about that part, and it's a very cool idea. But thanks again for all you ideas!!

**Untouchable1400:** Thanks!!

**Crecy:** Thank you for reviewing! Here's a new chapter for you.

**Anonymous:** Thank you.

**Loveroflegolas:** Woa, go haldir? He was a prick in the last chapter.....LOL. But thanks for reviewing!

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

For days nothing happened. Kelly just stayed in her room, mostly sleeping or eating. She had found a bathtub in her bathroom, and spent a lot of her time there. But the room was starting to drive her crazy. She needed to get out. She however, wasn't about to disobey the Lady's order. So instead she just sat on the floor and looked at the ceiling.

On the third day there was a knock on the door. Kelly jumped up and ran to the door. On the other side was Haldir, not looking too happy. Kelly raised an eyebrow "Hello."

Haldir nodded. "Good Morning Milady. The Lady of the Woods had asked me to come and bring you to the dining hall. Afterwards, I am to show you around."

Kelly's face lit up. She was finally going to get out of that room! She as so happy! However she tried to contain herself. "That sounds great. But are you sure you wouldn't mind showing me around. After all, I'm sure you have 'more important duties." She said with great sarcasm. "Like maybe helping a helpless poor Elleth choose a dress before she dies of starvation? It hadn't taken Kelly long to see that all of the female elves, aka Elleths were very slef absorbed. She watched them for hours from one of her windows stand in front of a mirror trying to choose a dress.

Haldir raised an eyebrow, ignoring her last sentence. "Are you ready?"

When Kelly nodded Haldir turned around and climbed to the ground, there he waited for the girl to follow him. She was painfully slow, and it was driving him crazy. He knew she was sonly a human, but still, even most humans weren't THIS slow! And the fact that he, Haldir, March Warden of Lorien was reduced to stoop so low as to escort this..human drove him nuts.

When she finally made it down he turned and began to walk quickly to the dining hall. After a few hills however he heard her begin to pant. He shook his head. The girl was really out of shape. But he slowed his pace down slightly none-the-less. He wasn't heartless as most would think. He just didn't like humans.

Ten minutes later they finally reached the dining hall. Haldir stopped at the entrance and waited for Kelly to catch up with him. When she did he held out his arm for her to take. Kelly looked at him strangely for a moment. Haldir sighed. "It is custom when a man enters a room with a lady and there are others present that he is to offer his hand to the lady." Even if the man doesn't agree with it, He thought bitterly.

Kelly's expression didn't change, but she took his arm anyways. What the heck, she thought. He was offering his arm without a fuss, was she really going to _complain?!_ Granted he was doing it because of tradition or whatever, but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit weak knees. What could she say; she was a sad sad girl.

As they walked into the dining hall Kelly's breath was taken away. It had to be one of the most simplest rooms she had ever seen, yet the most beautiful. Haldir led her to a chair and pulled the chair out for her. Once she was seated he took his seat next to her. Glancing around Kelly realized that she was the only human there, and began to feel very uncomfortable. Haldir saw this, but instead of trying to calm her down, he just ignored her.

Dinner passed quickly, and before Kelly knew it, she was walking out with the elf. They weren't arm in arm again, which she was slightly disappointed about. But he wasn't ignoring he this time. He took her around showing her all of Lorien explaining why the names were as they were. After about an hour and a half, Haldir stopped talking and just began to walk slowly, watching the girl in front of him. He realized that she wasn't really listening to him, which utterly annoyed him, but she was just staring at the trees with a sad expression on her face. Haldir decided it was time to take her back to her talen.

He stopped outside her talen. "This is where I leave. Once again you are not to leave this talen without permission, is that clear?"

Kelly nodded silently.

Haldir bid her good-bye and began to walk around the forest, wondering about the strange girl.

Kelly sighed slightly as she sat on her bed, or cot as they called it. She couldn't really say she enjoyed the tour, she wasn't paying hardly any attention to the rude elf. Her mind kept wandering to what Galadriel had told her. She was going to be able to change one thing. But what could she choose? There was so much. There was Boromirs death, haldirs death, Theodens death, Gandalfs 'supposed' death... Kelly sighed again. Before, she would have had no problem choosing. She would have chosen Haldirs death, but with the way he acted towards humans, she quickly threw that away, deciding there was something else that she could change that would make a bigger difference. Problem was she didn't know what.

And another thing was Ryan, she couldn't stop thinking about him...was he all right? She hadn't heard anything.. She didn't know if he was lost in Middle Earth, or back on Earth wondering where the heck she is.

Kelly rubbed her eyes. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She had enough 'sleep' to last her a lifetime. Her eyelids though, did not agree with her, and she fell asleep anyways.

* * *

A week later Haldir grumbled as he began to make dinner for him and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin. He couldn't believe that the Lady had asked...no it was more like ordered him to babysit the filthy human. Ok she wasn't filthy, but still. It was all the same to him. He didn't want to baby-sit the girl. And so far he was able to avoid it, but that morning Galadriel had asked him to come and and told him that she expected him to teach her how to use a bow and arrow, for Rumil to teach her how to sword fight, and for Orophin to teach her how to horse back ride.

He hadn't told his brothers yet, and he knew what their reactions would be. Rumil wouldn't care, and even though Orophin would, he wouldn't show it.

As if one cue Rumil and Orophin burst into the talen laughing. "Speak of the devil." Haldir mumbled. Orophin, the second oldest stopped laughing and looked at Haldir.

"What was that?" he asked.

Haldir shook his head. "Nothing, come eat." Orophin and Rumil glanced at each other. They both new their brother well and could see that something was bothering him.

"Whats wrong Haldir?" Rumil asked as say sat down and began serving themselves. "Did you hear word of an attack?"

"Not an attack. Just misfortune." Haldir replied frowning.

"Misfortune?"

Haldir sighed. "You remember the human girl I told you I found a week ago?"

Both brothers nodded. How could they forget? Haldir wouldn't stop ranting about how he didn't believe a word of her story and though her a spy.

"Well, the Lady asked me to come to her today." He said. "She expects me to teach the girl how to use a bow and arrow."

Orophin and Rumil burst into laughter. "THAT is what you are so upset about!? Shesh Haldir, you had us worried that orcs were planning on attacking!"

Haldir shot both brothers a glare. "You shouldn't be so quick to laugh."

"Why?" Rumil asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Because you Rumil, will be teaching her how to use a sword, and you Orophin will teach her how to ride a horse." He said with a smirk.

Immediately Rumil and Orophin stopped laughing. "You have got to be joking." Rumil said.

"Did the lady really say this Haldir, or are you trying to trick us?" Orophin asked with suspicion.

"Do you think I would pull such a nasty trick on you?" Haldir asked.

Rumil and Orophin glanced at each other then back at Haldir. "Yes." They both said.

Haldir glared at them. "Well I wouldn't. It is true the lady said this. And I'm not very happy about it either."

Orophin snorted. "That we could tell."

Rumil sighed as he began to eat his food. Nothing could take away his appetite. "Well, maybe the girl wont be too bad."

Haldir laughed. "Yeah right. The girl is a human. All humans are horrible. They have no respect for us, and they think that just because we are different that they can control us."

Rumil raised an eyebrow. "Now that isn't true, not all humans are like that."

"Name one." Haldir challenged.

"Aragorn."

"Except for him!"

"Faramir."

"Except for him!"

"Theoden"

"Not him!"

"Eowyn"

"Bah. Forget it." Haldir said in defeat.

"You see Haldir, most humans do respect us. Its just your ego that get in the way!" Rumil said. Haldir growled slightly and smacked Rumil behind the head.

Orophin chuckled. "Who knows Haldir, this girl might not be as bad as you claim."

"She is. She's probably worse." Haldir grumbled.

Rumil snorted. "Now how would you know? You haven't even spent a day with the girl yet. You are too quick to judge. Lets just wait and see."

"Well we don't have long to wait." Haldir said.

Orophin cocked his head. "Why is that.?"

"We start tomorrow."

At this both brothers began chocking on their foods, silently cursing.

**ON EARTH**

Jaina sighed as she peered into the hospital room. Ryan was sitting by his sister's side, as he had been doing for the past week and a half. She was beginning to worry about him. She opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Hey there." She said as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Ryan said without his eyes leaving Kelly's face.

"Ryan, please, wont you go home?" She sighed when he shook his head. "But what about your mother? Wouldn't she be worried to death right now? She hasn't seen either you or Kelly for nearly two weeks!"

Ryan turned and glared at Jaina, but he bit back his nasty comment. "She wont care." He said then turned back to Kelly.

Jaina rubbed her kneck as she walked out. When the door closed she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe him when he told her that their mother would care. But she didn't know their address, and no one would answer he phone when she tried to call. Suddenly she had an idea and ran to the cafeteria.

Jack was eating a sandwich when he saw Jaina run towards him. It turned out that Jack was a nurse at the hospital, so he checked up on Kelly every now and again. "What's wrong Jaina?" He asked as he offered her a chair.

Jaina sat down. "Its Ryan... I'm really worried about him. He hasn't moved since Kelly's been here, and he wont give me his address to call his mother."

Jack frowned. "Now why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Jaina shrugged. "Every time I try and talk to him he just tells me that his mother wont care. But how could that be true?

Jack sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he's just not thinking straight." He paused for a moment. To be honest with himself, he was worried about Ryan as well. Day after day Jack would go by the hospital, and everyday it looked as if Ryan hadn't moved. Staying with his sister Jack had no problem with. But he wouldn't eat anything, and he had to be forced to drink. "I'll talk to him, maybe he will tell me what is the problem."

Jaina smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." She turned and walked off to call her mother.

Jack walked to Kelly's room and like Jaina he stopped and peered through the glass in the middle of the door. Ryan was in the same position that Jaina had left him. Jack opened the door and waked in silently. Jacks eyes flicked over to Kelly's still form. As a nurse, he was allowed to read the notes the doctor writes for their patient. He knew that unless there was a miracle, there was little chance Kelly would come out of her coma.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at her? Ryan asked.

"I could as the same question to you."

Ryan turned to look at him. The once happy boy was now pale, looked like he hadn't slept in a week and sad. "I am her brother, I am allowed to look at her for hours. You are not."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he sat down across from Ryan and crossed his arms. "I didn't come in here to stare at your sister Ryan, I came in here to talk to you.

"About what?"

"Ryan, why haven't you called your mother?" Jack asked, getting right to the point. "You need to call her, she is probably worried sick about you guys.

Ryan shook his head sadly. "I cant"

"Why not?"

Ryan sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? What business was it to them if He called or not. Then an image of his sister forehead bleeding that one night when his mother hit her flashed into his mind. Maybe they could help them...with a glance at Kelly Ryan decided to tell Jack everything, for both of their sakes.

So for the next half an hour he spilt everything about their mother. He told about her drug and alcohol addiction, her abusive ways and everything else. Ryan explained how Kelly took the mother role early on in life, and how she had tried her hardest to raise him right, and how she protected him.

By the end Ryan had begun to cry, saying over and over that he loved Kelly and missed her very much. Jack walked over and put the small boy on his lap, rocking back and forth trying to comfort the crying boy. After a while Ryan's sobs turned to sniffs, then to steady breathing, which indicated that he had fallen asleep. Finally. Jack didn't know when the last time Ryan had gotten any sleep, and was grateful he could sleep now. Jack grabbed a spare blanket from a shelf and set Ryan in a chair, covering him with the blanket.

After making sure Ryan was comfortable he turned to Kelly. Reaching out he gently brushed her hair out of her face. She really was beautiful, even when she was in a coma.

"Kelly.." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. "Please come back to us. We need you..Ryan needs you. Come back for him. He isn't going to last much longer with like this. He's drained, and he won't leave your side. "Jack paused as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Kelly, unless you come back to us..Ryan could die. If you cared about your brother, wake up."

Without another word Jack left the room, leaving the brother and sister to sleep in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter for you guys! Once again thank you all SO much for the reviews! You have no idea what a surprise it was for me to see all the positive reviews!! Hehe. I know that Haldir was a real prick in this chapter, and that some of you want to see some humor etc, but I have to ask you to be patient please. I can't just have Haldir warm up to Kelly in two chapters. It will happen eventually, please be patient! Also, just to let you know, I will do my best to update every two days. That's probably the best I can do. If I update everyday, then the chapters will...not be good!!

Anyways, until next time!!

Naire


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Somethings Need To Change.

Rating: Pg - May turn into Pg-13 in the future

Pairings: Haldir/OC

Summary: Kelly Bruno has the perfect life..well almost. Her schoollife rocks, she has friends, perfect grades, heck, she even has perfect looks. But her home life is exactly the opposite. What would happen if she gets thrown into ME?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own no one and nothing except for Kelly Bruno and a few minor characters.

**REVIEWERS CORNER: **

**R E Rakel:** I'm glad you agreed with my decision about doing the Ryan thing. However I'm not going to do it every chapter. Maybe every other chapter I haven't quite decided yet. Oh as for using your ideas, lol. I know I don't have to, but if I see something I haven't thought of and I like it, I'll use it! You have come up with a lot of good ideas. As for Haldir, yeah I didn't mean to make him THAT stuck up, but that's ok, we will see how this goes. So is it Talen with an 'a'? Karate and martial arts I believe are asian. (I lived in China for 8 years, that's what they told me ) But I'm not sure about her knowing anything about fighting. I was looking at other fanfics, and I noticed that in nearly all of them they put that the girl knows how to fight good or enough to kick Haldirs butt. I am not sure what I wil be doing about this, and your right, my mind need to come out of the gutter in this area! Yes, I have decided who and how she will save that person. But I cant tell you! If I do then you will have no reason toe finish my story!! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Loveroflegolas:** Yeah who could not love Haldir?

**Untouchable1400:** Yeah several people have told me that they are worried about Ryan!! Hehe.

**Crecy**: I'm glad that you like the pace! Here's your update mate!

**Obi-Zahn Kenobi:** shruggs Ok, so maybe it is a little Mary sueish..oh well. I'm not exactly worried about that. And I do not agree with what you say about authors cannot see their own flaws, because excuse me, but I see plenty. Also, I'm not making a documentary of LOTR or anything, or else I would have put down the fact about that language barrier you spoke about. However, this is a fanfic, and I have no desire to stretch it out too much that my readers get bored. And for some reason I cannot figure out how the heck to put the thingys on top of the names, I'll figure it out soon enough. (I tried what you said, but nothing came up) Listen, the things that you have listed may apply to some other authors but they do not apply to me. I do not have any insecurity of how my peers view me, they don't like how I act or whatever then I say stuff them, I have no insecurities about my looks and I don't have a problem with other people who like Lotr but haven't read the books. I will once again repeat my self, this is a fanfiction. It does not reflect my life at all. But anyways, thanks for reviewing my story anyways, even if it was negative. And I will continue this story, because I like to finish was I have started!

**Soccer-bitch:** I tried to update sooner, sorry! Better late than never!

**Draegon-fire:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like challenges! And yeah, Haldir is being a prick again......

**Anarya of Lorien:** Thank you! I'm glad you think its improving.

**Lady Hades:** (Is this R E Rakel? I mean you put Rachael at the bottom....) I'm sorry for taking forever, work has been busy, some idiot had ordered too many candles!! Hehe. Heres you're update!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

_/text/ - Elvish _

**Chapter Five**

The next day at exactly 6am, or at least what she guessed was 6 am, as she didn't have a watch, Kelly woke up with a groan. Was she ever going to be able to sleep in? With another groan she stood up lowly and walked over to the closet she had found on her second day. She had searched the talen from top to bottom..but she couldn't find anything but dresses. And she refused to wear dresses. She liked pants. Kelly opened the doors and groaned again when she saw what she always saw. dresses.

It had become a thing for her to do every morning, wake up and walk to the closet, hoping that there was something besides dresses. Of course there wasn't. Kelly sighed as she made her way back to the bed and sat on the edge trying to figure out what she was going to do that day. She had done everything she could think of on the third day.

Kelly jumped as she heard someone knock on the door and frowned. Who on earth could be up at this hour, let alone knocking on her door? Kelly waited a moment to see if the person would go away, but instead she heard the knocking again. Kelly stood up and walked over to the door and swung it open to see an elf that closely resembled Haldir smiling.

"Lady Kelly?" the elf said a bit hesitantly.

Kelly nodded slightly.

"My name is Rumil." Kelly nodded again. Suddenly she remembered her manners.

"Oh do you want to come in?" She asked. Rumil nodded as he walked pass her into hr room. "What can I do for you?" She asked, still a little bewildered as to why this stranger was knocking on her door.

Rumil rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "The Lady Galadriel has given my brothers and I instruction to teach you how to use swords, bow and arrows, and how to ride a horse."

Kelly frowned. First he actually smiled at her, which she was surprised, considering the only other elf she had seen smile at her was Galadriel. Everyone else scowled at her, Haldir and all the elleths included. And now he was telling her he was going top teach her how to fight. Well him and his brothers. "But...why?"

"What?"

"Why do I need to learn how to fight....am I being shipped off to war or something?" Kelly asked, biting her lip.

"Oh! No!' Rumil replied chuckling. "The Lady told my brother it was for your protection." He paused for a moment, but continued when he saw he wasn't getting through to Kelly. "The Lady said that you had planned to stay with us for awhile. She told us it would be wise for you to learn how to protect yourself in self defense."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. She was going to stay here for a while? Now why wasn't she told that? Well, she was in a way...but she didn't think...Kelly shook her head as she tried to say something to Rumil, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Rumil watched in amusement as the 'horrible filthy human' as Haldir had called her the night before opened and closed her mouth, closely resembling a fish. "Milady, are you alright?"

"Kelly snapped her mouth shut. "uh..yeah." She cleared her throat. "Of course. ..When do my 'classes' start then?"

"Right now."

"RIGHT NOW!?"

Rumil winced slightly as her high-pitched shriek reached his sensitive ears.. "Yes...is there something wrong with today...?"

Kelly shook her head. "Well no...but...well..oh never mind. She walked to the door, opened it then bowed mockingly. "After you sir."

Rumil slipped past her with yet another amused smile. _"I don't know what Haldir was complaining about. This girl seems like fun...."_

Kelly followed Rumil for a while, quietly thinking. She couldn't figure out why Rumil and his brothers were even doing this. Well duh. The answer was simple, the Lady told them too, and no one said no to Galadriel. "Sir?" She called out.

Rumil slowed down slightly and glanced at her. "yes?"

"You mentioned you had brothers?" Rumil nodded. "What are their names?"

"Well the eldest is Haldir, and the second oldest is Orophin." Rumil replied off-handily.

At the mention of Haldirs name, Kelly lost her footing and fell smack on her rear end. "Hadlir!? Haldir is going to be teach...teaching me?" Kelly murmured, her eyes wide. "Oh great. I might as well go and drown myself in the lake now."

Rumil bit back a laugh as he reached down to help her up. She apparently didn't enjoy Haldirs company anymore than he enjoyed hers. As the continued to walk towards a clearing, Kelly hid her face as she blushed in embarrassment. She was such a clutz.

When they finally reached the clearing Rumil walked towards a stand that held several different types of swords. He took two out and handed the on in his right hand to Kelly.

Now Kelly had never held a sword, except for once when she had handed a ancient sword to a guy in the museum, but even she, an inexperienced swordsman (or woman for this case) new that the sword she was holding was extremely light. She held it up and looked at it, just to make sure it was actually made of metal.

Rumil twirled his blade around as he watched Kelly movie her blade back and forth. "Are you trained in any fields?"

Kelly stopped swinging her sword around and looked at Rumil. "What?"

"Have you been trained in any battle forms or arts?" Rumil asked again.

"Oh. Uh..no I've never been trained in anything." Kelly replied.

Rumil nodded. A fresh student. well this should be very interesting. All right. Let begin our lesson then shall we?" Rumil began to walk slowly around Kelly. Kelly followed him with her eyes waiting for him to say something.

Before Kelly could say "Holy Crap" there was a loud clang of two swords making contact. Kelly swallowed as she saw Rumil's sword inches away from her face. She frowned. It was being blocked by _her _sword! She looked at Rumil who had an eyebrow raised with wide eyes.

"Either you were lying to me about your training or you have very good reflexes." Rumil swung again, but like before Kelly was able to block it. Rumil grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She was going to be simple to teach.

Two long hours later after many blocks, many more misses Rumil announced that they were done for the day. Kelly groaned as she dropped straight to the ground. Rumil looked at her.

"Lady Kelly? Are you alright?"

"Kelly" Came the soft reply.

"I'm sorry?"

Kelly moved her head so she could see Rumil. "My name is Kelly. Not Lady Kelly, not milady, just Kelly." Kelly rubbed her sore hands. "And to answer your question, yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good because I'd hate it if my student was unfit for not even one riding lesson." Came a new voice.

Kelly moved her head to the side and saw an elf leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He walked over stand stood next to Rumil. She noticed they looked a lot alike and guessed that he was Rumils brother. "Are you Orofool" She asked.

Ruil burst out laughing as Orophin scowled back at him. "No, my name is OropHIN."

Kelly blushed slightly as she tried to hide her face. "Sorry."

Orophin turned to Rumil and whacked him behind the head. /Shut up you idiot. How did it go?/

Rumils laughter slowly turned into chuckling. /She was good. Quick reflexes. She'll be very good by the end of the year./

Orophin frowned. /You think she'll stay that long?/

Ruil shrugged. /The Lady didn't say. But the fact that the Lady has asked us to teach the girl...I'm just assuming.../

The brothers turned to looked at Kelly when she cleared her throat extra loud. "Excuse me." Kelly said after she had given up trying to decipher what they were saying. "Its not polite to talk about in your native tongue when there are those present who don't have a bloody clue as to what the hell you are saying."

Orophin chuckled at her language. Hang what Haldir thought about her. This girl was going to be fun to be around. "Our apologies milady." He turned to Rumil. "We best be going."

/I'm coming too/ Rumil said switching back to elvish.

/Why?/

Rumil grinned. /Because I think it will be very humorous./

Kelly folded her arms as she cleared her throat again. Rumil and Orophin just shook their heads. Orophin took the lead and began to walk towards the stables.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay! Work has been over time after over time and no time for me. Horrible. Lol. Anyways, I know this is a bit short, but I have the next chapter nearly done and will be up very soon. So there's something to look forward to. Thank you all for reading my story, I appreciate it. Please Reivew!!

Naire


End file.
